Kevin Levin
Kevin Levin served as one of the major antagonists of the second season of Ben 10 before returning in Ben 10: Alien Force as one of the main protagonists. He would retain this role until leaving with Gwen in Ben 10: Omniverse. Background Kevin was an Osmosian and was gifted with the abilities of absorption. Whether this rare genetic trait was a mutation or was simply passed down genetically is currently unknown due to the show contradicting itself. However, with no adequate father figure in place, Kevin used his gifts to cause chaos and anarchy among the streets. Kevin soon befriended Ben Tennyson and although the two initially seemed to bond over their misuse of power, their clashing personalities soon destroyed the friendship and Kevin attempted to absorb the Omnitrix's energy resulting in him turning into an amalgamation of Ben's aliens. However, Ben was able to defeat Kevin later that summer and send him into the Null Void. After befriending a fellow inmate named Kwarrel, Kevin gained more control over his powers and a better understanding of life and was able to escape prison. Unfortunately, Kevin was still stranded in the Null Void and was picked up by the Rooters who used him as a means to mutate human DNA into alien hybrids. The Rooter's planned to use this new elite force to finally defeat Ben Tennyson but Kevin experienced a sudden lapse in sanity resulting in the project being eventually shut down with Kevin finally turning to the side of good. Powers and Abilities * Absorption: Kevin's primary ability and Kevin is so experienced with this power that he can absorb anything from solid matter to pure energy. ** Electrokinesis: After absorbing electricity, Kevin is able to manipulate it with great prowess. *** Technology Manipulation: By controlling electrical currents, Kevin is able to control technology to the point where he was able to possess a forklift so that it would attack Ben. ** Omnitrix Absorption: Kevin is able to absorb some of the Omnitrix's energy to temporarily gain the abilities of Ben's aliens. Kevin can further utilize this ability to turn into eldritch abominations composed of all of Ben's aliens at the time and only needs to touch the Omnitrix for a few seconds to do so. *** Pyrokinesis: After absorbing some of Heatblast, Kevin gained the ability to temporarily manipulate fire. ** Matter Manipulation: By absorbing matter, Kevin is able to manipulate the properties of said matter and use it to encase himself in a 'second skin' as full body armor. Kevin can even mix and match different types of matter (such as rock and steel) to augment his offensive and defensive capabilities. *** Enhanced Durability: While encased in metal, Kevin's durability increases to the point where he was able to tank uranium poop bombs with minor injuries. *** Transmutation: Should Kevin absorb so much matter, he can actually transmute himself so that he is made out of the material he absorbed as opposed to him using it as a second skin. **** Regeneration: While transmuted, Kevin displays a healing factor in which he can grow his hand back mere seconds after it was severed. **** Lock Picking: Kevin can also use this ability to pick locks. **** Shapeshifting: Kevin has demonstrated the ability to morph his limbs into all kinds of objects, such as swords, hammers, maces and scissors. ** Absorption Bestowal: Kevin is able to grant his absorption to others for protection. * Enhanced Strength: Kevin possesses enough strength to lift large metal containers with ease. * Technological Prowess: Kevin possesses technological knowledge so advance that he easily outsmarts most of Earth in terms of mechanical engineering (though this is likely to his exposure to more advanced tech). Equipment * Kevin's car: This is Kevin's main mode of transportation. After realizing how often it got destroyed, Kevin upgraded it so that it was virtually indestructible, being immune to lasers, acid, buzzsaws, freeze rays, molten lave and explosions all at once. This car is so durable it was able to tank a large building-sized explosion and only had a small scratch to show for it. The only thing that can damage this car is magic. * Rust Bucket 3: This jet is capable of moving at supersonic speeds while in the atmoshpere and is capable of moving at FTL speeds in space. Kevin was able to pilot this jet with such efficency that it was able to escape a black hole. In addition to speed, the RB3 can fire out missiles and a laser which can effortlessly slice through military jets. Mutations Kevin 11 * Diamond Projectiles: Kevin 11 has the ability to fire out diamond projectiles from his hand. * Slime Saliva: Kevin can shoot out Stinkfly's slime saliva to immobilize his opponents. * Flight: Naturally using his wings. * Sharp Jaws: Kevin's jaws are strong enough to decapitate a large robot. * Enhanced Speed: Kevin can move faster than the eye can track. * Pyrokinesis: Kevin retains Heatlast's primary ability in this form. Colossus Kevin This is another unintended transformation due to the Omnitrix exploding. However, all powers Kevin has in this form are retained by his base form (with the possible exception of possession immunity) so there is no need to cover them. Ultimate Kevin * Enhanced Strength: Ultimate Kevin was able to effortlessly overpower Ultimate Aggregor. * Flight: Kevin can easily fly at supersonic speeds. * Neuroshock Blasts: Kevin can fire out neuroshock blasts from his eyes. * Electrokinesis: Kevin can fire out electrical blasts and easily manipulate them so that they can form electric shields. * Pyrokinesis: Kevin can control and manipualte fire. * Intangibility: Kevin can phase through solid matter such as the RB3. * Invulnerability: Kevin is virtually unharmed from every kind of attack with a few exceptions. * Liquefication: Kevin was able to liquefy himself to dode attacks more easily and shapeshift. * Water Jets: '''Kevin can fire out pressurized water jets from his hands. * '''Freeze Breath: Kevin's freeze breath was able to overpower Alan Albright's flames. * Plant Manipulation: Kevin can manipulate nearby plants. * Sonic Screams: Kevin has demonstrated the ability to utilze a sonic scream to immobilze his opponents. * Mana Manipualtion: Kevin was easily able to generate a mana projectile so powerful it completely overpowered Gwen. * Aerokinesis: Kevin was able to create a small tornado to sweep Spidermonkey away. Omniverse Mutation * Gravity manipulation: '''Kevin has complete control over gravity in this form. * '''Enhanced Jumping: Kevin has Crashhopper's jumping ability. * Plasma Goo Generation: Kevin is able to spit out volatile plasma balls at his opponent. * Plasma Whip Generation: Kevin is able to wield an energy whip. Feats Strength * Was able to lift a train carriage and punch through Swampfire. * Was able to lift the ground and push it down with enough force to create a small earthquake. * Effortlessly ripped out a door knob as well as the wood surrounding it. * Created a small earthquake by punching the ground. * Punched his way through an energy shield. * Was able to run through a brick wall. * Was able to uppercut a creature several times his size. * Hit Zombozo with enough force it created a small earthquake. * After absorbing Teydenite, Kevin was able to slice through P'andor's armor. A Taydenite crystal attached to a construction drill was unable to even scratch through P'andor's armor. * Was able to lift and throw a robot that was at lesat five times his size. * Was able to throw a miniature version of the Eiffel Tower with enough force to pierce a Techadon robot. * Was able to wield a car with enough force to send Ultimate Humungousaur flying down the street. * Can effortlessly slice through tree branches. * Allegedly blew up a house prior to the original series. Speed * Was able to dodge laser blasts. * Can pilot a jet capable of moving at FTL speeds and was able to perform a maneuver that allowed him to escape a black hole. * Ultimate Kevin was able to dode a barrage of missiles before catching one and using it as a projectile. * Dodged radiation. Durability * Has survived being hit with a point-blank explosion which was the size of a train carriage. * Survived being hit with an attack fueled by Gwen's mana. * Tanked a laser blast capable of destroying walls. * Tanked being hit by a car that was thrown at him. * Was literally stomped on by a massive Galvanic Mechamorph. * Survived a blat from a "quark modulator". * Tanked several of Swift's energy blasts while being made out of wood. * Tanked one of Eye Guy's laser blasts. * Colossus Kevin tanked an ultraviolet beam from Chromastone. * Colossus Kevin tanked a miniature nuclear blast. * Kevin 11 survived being thrown off Golden gate Bridge. * Kevin 11 tanked a propellor blade coming towards him. * Kevin 11 was able to survive a fall down Niagra Falls. * Ultimate Kevin tanked being hit by lightning as well as the combined explosion of 6 missiles. Skill * Took out several Forever Knights at once. * Was able to punch through Leander's energy beams. * Was able to defeat Kickin Hawk. * Tricked Charmcaster twice. * Has held his own against large groups of DNAliens and Forever Knights. * Kevin 11 was able to hold his own against Vilgax. * Was able to best Negative Diamondhead in close quarters combat. * Tamed Khyber's pet. * Was able to absorb Ultimate Aggregor's powers. * Ultimate Kevin defeated Ultimate Humungousaur. * Ultimate Kevin was able to absorb Manny, Pierce, Helen, Alan and Dr. Victor. * Kevin was able to utilize his Omniverse form to defeat both Swampfire and Servantis. * Tricked Servantis. * Survived the mind**** that was the Rooter arc Weaknesses * While Kevin can absorb matter and energy, he can only use them at a tenth of their power. * Should Kevin absorb too much energy, he will lose control of himself and go insane. * Even in his most powerful form as Ultimate Kevin, he was easily defeated by sound attacks. * Kevin needs to be conscious to keep his 'second skin' or any mutations activated. * Kevin needs a release from absorbing too much matter. * Kevin is quite reckless and arrogant when it comes to combat. Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:North American Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Warner Bros.